This invention relates to dispensers for labels carried a roll and, in particular, to dispensers of this type capable of handling label rolls of different widths.
In the electronic article surveillance industry, detectable labels are placed on articles to protect them against theft. In the manufacture of certain types of these labels, e.g., magnetic labels, the labels are formed in a line on a liner or backing which acts as a carrier for the labels. The liner is then wound onto a core to form a roll for transporting the labels and from which the labels can be dispensed for attachment to individual articles.
In order to protect the labels and to permit easy release of the labels from the roll, a dispenser is used to house the roll and to detach individual labels from the roll. Since the label rolls may be of different widths depending upon whether a single line or multiple lines of labels are being carried, it is desirable that the dispensers used for the rolls be able to accommodate different width rolls.
In the dispensers in use today, this dual-roll-width capability is realized using secondary parts provided with the dispenser. These parts must be attached to or detached from the dispenser by the operator to accommodate the width of the particular label roll being used. This often requires the operator to use a hand held tool. Accordingly, the need for secondary parts and, in some cases, a tool in present dual-roll-width dispensers is wasteful of time and energy and also gives rise to the problem of storing the secondary parts so they do not become lost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a label dispenser of the above type which does not suffer from the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a label dispenser which allows for multiple width rolls of labels and which does not require secondary parts and is easy and simple to use.